1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running and working robot and, more specifically, to a running and working robot including a working unit and a body having a running unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various running and working robots for performing prescribed operations while running along an object such as a wall have been developed, including those for cleaning and conveying.
In such a running and working robot, the working unit may be made slidable in left and right directions with respect to the body so as to enable working at every corner even in a small space. In such a case, it is necessary to couple the body with the working unit only at one portion at the center of the working unit so as to ensure as wide a range as possible for sliding.
When a shock is given to the working unit, the shock is concentrated on the coupling unit, possibly resulting in damage at the coupling unit.
Especially when the running and working robot is light and compact and portable by a handle with the wheels of the working unit being wider than that of the body, it may be possible that a carrier's leg may hit the working unit while the robot is carried, giving shock at the coupling unit between the working unit and the body. It becomes necessary to prevent damage to the coupling unit.